


Castle Of Glass

by Dream_Dropdistance1232



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Dropdistance1232/pseuds/Dream_Dropdistance1232
Summary: I cannot write summaries but it is coming soon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Castle Of Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ertrunkener_Wassergeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertrunkener_Wassergeist/gifts).



> A gift for the amazing ertrunkener_Wassergeist as this was highly inspired by her stories so go check this amazing bean out and I hope you all enjoy

As the harsh blizzard got worse, I ran as fast as I could through the vast expanse. The weather made it harder and harder for me to see where I was going. I could hear footsteps behind me they were fast, but I was smart enough to keep ahead of them; we went back and forth fighting until they outsmarted me and then there was a gunshot. Within seconds, my legs collapsed under me and I fell grabbing my side as I screeched in pain. Not caring about my wound for a moment I use my free hand to slug myself through the white void, but it did not matter anymore.

Another shot broke through the silence of the night and I lost my footing and it was then I felt the ice at my back: the lake was frozen. The person who was sent to capture me emerged and bent down to face me and, in my state of paralysis, all I could see was the harshness in their eyes. Our combined weight caused the fragile ice to crack and it shattered underneath me. Swirling blues and greens engulfed me as I was dragged under the water. It was then something strange happened, a hand pulled me up from the murky depths.

I was barely alive…

They drop me on the stable ice and as I look up, I began gasping for air which I frantically take in gulps. It felt like an eternity, but I got up to run again the next thing I could recall was something heavy striking me in the back of my head and I blacked out.

Slowly, I awoke all alone in my small, cold cell. I looked up and touched the back of my head; I winced as ruby red droplets stained my slender fingers. Silently, I wiped my fingers on my destroyed shirt and bare skin and then I rubbed my eyes. The fear is bubbling under my fragile skin, I gather myself and quietly get to my feet as I heard footsteps approach the cell and all I could do was stare at the door.

The door bursts open and exposes the scientists…

My heart starts furiously pounding against my ribcage as they hastily shut the door; one of them carried a hypodermic needle, I saw this and began to back away from them the other scientist got behind me and wrapped his left arm around my waist and his right hand tightly wraps itself in my hair. I could not escape. It was going to be impossible.

“It seems we have been taking the wrong approach with you Laverna. We may have been a bit too soft on you and in our efforts, we were not entirely fruitful this will no longer be the case.” The tone of voice was deadly serious, and the expression was hard as stone.

The third scientist moved then kneeled to be at my side, the second scientist who holds my hair pulls it up even more which exposes my neck. They locate an appropriate area for the needle then they slowly slide it into my skin before pushing down on the plunger. The sickly yellow liquid drains into my body, then the needle is withdrawn.

The man holding my body and hair placed me on a bed and I whimpered in agony; I forced my eyes to stay open but it was becoming difficult, my movements were sluggish and the cries which escaped my dry throat sounded like someone was strangling me. Distorted voices and sharp movements caught my attention but there was not fighting the darkness which encompassed my blurred vision.

“Test Subject 72, Raise your right arm.”

Blinking three or four times, I tried to remember where I was. I squinted to try and make out any details in the black abyss, yet I could not see anything. The walls around me were painted a slate or a black colour, it gave away nothing in the dim light available to my groggy eyes.

“Where am I?” I asked fearfully.

“Test Subject 72, raise your right arm.” The voice was calm, smooth and almost friendly. I looked around and I could barely see the edges of the table I was strapped to. The thick metal bands went across my calves, across my thighs, across my chest, and across my neck. I was completely immobile.

I began to struggle and flail...

“Test Subject 72, it is truly a waste of your energy reserves to fight the restraints, please cease your resistance and raise your right arm.” The voice speaks again, and I was more confused.

“Where am I!” I yell angrily, my fear becoming more prominent as I spoke.

“Test subject 72, please ensure that you pay attention to our instructions. We understand that this has been an unpleasant experience for you thus far, however how pleasant this can be is entirely up to you.”

I wondered what the hell that meant, I mean I was strapped to a table, in a dark room in which I couldn’t tell the colour of the walls, and I was being ordered by some friendly voice and in my mind it was firmly sitting in the realm of terrifying.

“I will not move my arm, let me go!” I spat back

“That is quite impossible my dear. Now, please raise your right arm.” The voice spoke again.

“Bite me!” I replied angrily

“I do not wish to ask again subject 72 raise your right arm.” The voice now carried an edge to it this time and I knew I was getting under their skin. Panicking even more I began to pull and tug at the restraints in a desperate attempt to find something that would loosen.

Then it hit me, the raw surge of electricity that spouted from the metal bands sent my muscles into spasm. The current continued until I could not find a single breath, and then as suddenly as it happened it stopped.

“Test subject 72, I implore you to be more co-operative. Test subject 71 never presented us with these kinds of issues. Please and I am asking nicely co-operate.” The voice went back to its friendly and warm demeanour as it was in the beginning. The vile disgusting monster had to be getting off on torturing me and the rage that swelled through me boiled like a volcano. Manically, I began to pull at the restraints, and I screamed at the voice.

“Let me go you Psychopath!”

“I am a person have some compassion!” the voice snapped back

“Stop being a pain in my ass.”

My screaming became more desperate. I was so afraid, fear bubbled in the core of my being where my body was shaking and my mind racing through the thousands of horrible things that could be about to befall me. If I could get my teeth on the straps I would. I thrashed and struggled. I was becoming desperate to find some sort of solution. I pushed against all the straps arching my aching back. Screaming as loud as I possibly could.

When my back gave way, I collapsed.

I was out of breath.

I was exhausted.

I was terrified...

A soft hissing noise came from the floor and my eyes became heavy extremely fast. The world around me became hazy followed by a loss of focus.

“Don’t Kill me!” I screamed as I attempted to keep focus but all I could hear was the sound reverberating into my own ears.

“Test subject 72, our tests for today have been successful. Rest now.”

My eyes fluttered shut my last thoughts were if I did not die here, I needed to escape.

But the question remained.

How?

Dazed and disorientated I woke a short while later I was horrified by the sight of tawny brown and white tipped wings. Wings embedded into my back. I gasped in revulsion at the enormous wingspan. I fell onto my knees as the sight lingered in the shattered mirror.

 _‘All those drugs’_ I thought harshly to myself ‘ _And look what they have done to me. I’m a monster.’_ I try to fold the wings against my back, but they would not bend. There is a small click and the black camera in the corner of the room blinks to life. They are watching me; I must be strong and not allow them to see me cry. I try to wipe away the tears but the pain from my new appendages hits me hard.

Soundlessly, I grew frustrated and I pushed myself into a corner, I finally lose it and break down crying contemplating how my life would be in the future. ‘ _Will I ever get out’_ I wonder ‘ _or will I die from all the chemicals they have pumped into my body?’_ this time I let my anger out as tears dripped from my face. My cries echo throughout the cell. They did not have to do this to me, I could have lived a normal life and only worry about homework. The tears fell to the ground.

In the wake of my anger and Hysterics the door is violently swung open and several scientists enter, and I am forcefully dragged out of the corner. Multiple pairs of hands pull, stretch and grab my wings. “Get off me!” I begin fighting to break free of their grip, but they tighten their grip to restrain me.

I manage to bite one of them but as usual they are one step ahead and someone pulls out a syringe of cyan liquid. They plunge it deep into my lower back, I become numb to the pain especially to the point where I do not feel it. Everything turns into a single shade of black and I lose consciousness.

Hours later I quietly push myself of the ground; everywhere was spinning and I fought the urge to throw up. The astrals only know what they did to me when I was out. _‘Do I have all of my body parts?’_ I thought. I ask myself that question a lot lately.

I heard a shuffling outside the door, I glanced up and saw that it was frozen. The ice building up until the metal shattered and splintered.

“Run!” I heard

Finding strength in my shaky legs I take off down the corridor; at the end of the hallway, past cages and doors, was a window. The alarms start ringing and I try to pry it open, but it was sealed tightly. I hear a lot of footsteps, so I grabbed the nearest item (Which was a lead pipe) and smashed the window.

“Subject 72, Stay where you are!” a voice ordered

I look out of the window and saw huge grey waves crushing against the jagged rocks below. My only way out was to jump. I glanced back to the scientist, extending my arms and my eyes closed I jumped.

I opened my eyes to see the world getting smaller.

I was flying.

I was free.


End file.
